totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunshine the Ravioli Pixie
Ravolina Sunshine Pasti (more commonly known as Sunshine the Ravioli Pixie or simply Sunshine) is a ravioli pixie from a prominent family in the Land of Ravioli, who was banished to Earth after an enigmatic “incident”. Painfully chipper, naïve, friendly and admittedly mentally unstable, Sunshine has not let her banishment get her down and instead bounces around the planet enjoying every moment, touching people’s lives in ways both warm and disastrous, often at the same time. Personality To say Sunshine is unusual is an understatement. She is painfully cheerful and optimistic, considers nearly everyone she meets a friend (other than those she refers to as “Mr./Ms./Mrs. Grump-Grumps”, and even then she usually likes them anyway), doesn’t understand many of the ways of the world, and has no sense of personal boundaries. While some of these could be attributed to the fact that Earth is not her homeland, a great many of her behaviors were considered odd back in the Land of Ravioli as well. At times she displays distinctly mentally unsound behavior, likely resulting not only from her abnormal personality but from a head injury she sustained shortly after arriving in North America (see below). Among these behaviors are her continued obsessions over unattainable men (most prominently Duncan, though she has also exhibited affection for the likes of Shadow the Hedgehog, DJ, Zuko, Kendall and Professor Layton, among others), her occasionally dubious morality (though she generally acts as a good person, she has shown no shame over stalking, breaking into people’s homes, kidnapping, stealing and other such immoral activities; however, she usually does these with the best of intentions), and her arbitrary emotional outbursts. However, Sunshine is truly a good person at heart, putting her heart into everything she does and being loyal to all of her many friends. Biography Early Life Sunshine was born in the Land of Ravioli, to the Pastis, a highly prestigious family in her homeland. She was actually born with a twin sister, but her parents were afraid of being associated with her, as she appeared completely opposite to the average ravioli pixie; they subsequently arranged for her adoption by some family friends. They subsequently lived a quiet, average life – running a successful business and raising Sunshine along with her elder sister (being groomed to take over the family business) and younger brother (a child prodigy). Sunshine, however, was not quite as awe-worthy as her siblings; in fact, she was considered downright strange. She was commonly sent home early by her elementary school teachers because her antics disrupted the class, and though her parents begged her to act more like her peers, she never did. Ironically, as she grew older, Sunshine only grew more immature and wild. She commonly became obsessed with guys, followed them, took their pictures, adorned them on her bedroom walls, then changed her mind, threw out the pictures, and found a new guy. Her teachers were so annoyed by her that Sunshine had to be pulled out of school and taught at home, resulting in a revolving door of tutors unable or unwilling to put up with her, much to her parents’ dismay. Then one day, Sunshine truly dug her own grave when she theorized there must be a use for ravioli other than eating it. She attempted to experiment on some ravioli, resulting in the creation of a giant ravioli monster that destroyed several cities, attempting to eat citizens. Once the monster was transported safely away from civilization, the incident was investigated and it was discovered that the mess was Sunshine's doing; subsequently, she was banished from the Land of Ravioli with only her wand and the clothes on her back. However, her wand was touching the ground when she was sucked through the banishment portal, thus resulting in a small piece of land travelling with her. This piece of land became a moving island (which she would dub at different times “Ravioli Land”, “Pastiville”, and briefly “The Land of the Million Sunshines” before she realized that was pretty much taken) in the oceans of Earth, and Sunshine's new home. Life on Earth For her first few weeks on Earth, Sunshine simply sat on her “island” as it floated around, not knowing what else to do. Eventually, the island "docked" itself on the coast of Japan, which Sunshine subsequently visited. Finding the currency used in the Land of Ravioli was the same as yen, she used this fortunate fact to buy herself some essentials (among them a fluffy blanket, a laptop and scanner, a sketchbook, packages of pencils and pens, a pair of headphones, a cute stuffed kitty she named Molly, and several cans of ravioli) before setting off on the island once more. Realizing she could go onto the mainland as she pleased to explore, Sunshine explored any unfortunate country her “island” happened to arrive at. Through this she managed to begin educating herself on the ways of her new residence (albeit her perception of these facts was often extremely skewed) and adapting in turn. She also learned that her name "Ravolina" was considered odd for the new planet, leading to her going by her more Earth-suitable middle name, Sunshine. The pixie eventually reached North America, where a few boys teased her for her oblivious state and taunted her by speaking about Chuck Norris; this caused Sunshine's massive fear of Chuck Norris. However, she perceived this somewhat incorrectly as well – she had arrived somewhat near Christmas, so she believed for many years that Christmas was a day where all the bad children were visited at night by Chuck Norris and beaten up. Total Drama Island One fateful day, Sunshine's entire life changed when, bored and browsing the internet, she visited a certain website on her laptop. This website held information about the auditions for Total Drama Island, as well as the audition tapes that had been submitted thus far. It was here that Sunshine found Duncan's audition tape, and she immediately fell head over heels for him. Desperate to meet him, Sunshine rushed to the mainland and made an audition tape with a store security camera (much to the confusion of said store and its customers), then “acquired” the footage and sent it in. Taken by Sunshine's oblivious, naive, and somewhat mental personality, Chris decided to consider her for the show, making her a potential Killer Bass. However, just before Chris was about to cast her as one of the final twenty-two campers, Izzy decided to camp on Chris's doorstep. Once he agreed to let her on the show, he had to cut one of the campers he had already selected, as only twenty-two competition spots were available. Deciding the two were too similar, Sunshine looked like the possible cut. However, unsure of which insane girl to pick, Chris called both to the studio and had them decide by duking it out. Though initially it looked as if Sunshine’s smaller size, agility and ability to fly might allow her to hold her own, Izzy held the advantage in strength, stamina, martial arts ability and pure craziness, and ultimately knocked the pixie out with a roundhouse kick to the head (which did not help her already debilitating fear of Chuck Norris). Thus, Sunshine became the cut 23rd camper, and Izzy was accepted into the show in her place. A few days after the duel, Sunshine awoke in the hospital, with her blow to the head having resulted in some minor brain damage – an unsurprising fact, in retrospect. The injury had also negatively impacted her eyesight, resulting in her getting her trademark oversized glasses. Furthermore, while she was unconscious, her island had floated away, leaving her stranded in North America. Though she feared all hope was lost for her, shortly after leaving the hospital she met a boy who generously decided to help her out. She gratefully began living with him until she could find a more permanent residence, and the two watched Total Drama Island together once it aired. Later on, the pixie would dub the boy Owenguy because he was a fan of Owen, and began referring to him as her brother. Nalyd, Caterpillars and Hippies One day, wandering around North America in search of something to do, two particular things happened to Sunshine: she went to the library and read a children’s book about caterpillars, and she saw a pair of hippies walk by when she went to the park. Subsequently, there was only one logical conclusion in her brain-damaged mind – that she should become a hippie herself and fight for the rights of caterpillars. Oddly enough, there turned out to be an entire group of hippies who shared her apparent reasoning, and she joined them in the ongoing fight for caterpillar rights. She made several friends in this time, among them Matt Tollin and, most notably, Nalyd Renrut. The three became the best of friends, with Sunshine dubbing them the “Three Caterpillarteers”, and she and Nalyd began dating for little evident reason. They ran into a rough patch when Nalyd decided he ought to make something of himself and gave up life as a hippie to go to Harvard and compete on reality shows, and when Nalyd began to notice that Sunshine was insane and suspected her of cheating on him with Duncan when he was away competing on TV; the two subsequently broke up. Sunshine remained close friends with Matt, however, even after the hippies moved on to bigger and better fights, and later she would befriend Nalyd again when they would coincidentally compete on the same reality shows (which Sunshine began doing so as to afford the rent for her own apartment). Sunny D Because Sunshine and Matt remained good friends, one day the boy decided to get Sunshine a gift: a baby picture of Duncan, as he knew well of her obsession with the delinquent. Thinking of Sunshine made Matt hungry for ravioli, and he retrieved some to heat up in the microwave; as he put the ravioli in, however, he accidently placed the picture in with it. Subsequently, when he went to retrieve his cooked ravioli, a baby pixie – Sunshine and Duncan’s “son” – fell out of the microwave instead. Matt figured Sunshine would still like the now-modified gift, and gave the pixie to her, much to her delight; she proudly named him Sunshine Duncan (Sunny D for short) and began to raise him as her own child… with questionable success. Later, she would adopt him officially after she introduced him to Nalyd, who pointed out that she would need to adopt him in order to legally be his guardian. Appearances in Fanfictions Sunshine’s first fanfiction appearance was in the competition series Summer. Here she appeared with a much darker personality, wearing a dark cloak and speaking enigmatically about good and evil, as well as appearing much more sadistic when it came to coming up with challenges for the competition. In spite of this, she displayed her characteristic affection for Duncan as well as a disdain for Justin, and her less cheery personality might have been because she was working under the “Ravioli Guru”. Sunshine also appears as Chef’s replacement in the series Total Drama Fame, as Chef had earned a promotion to official co-host, with Sunshine taking over as “cook and underappreciated sidekick”. Here, she finally meets Duncan in person, much to her apparent delight. The contestants appear confused by her claim that she is a “ravioli pixie”, an identity she upholds by cooking nothing but ravioli as the competition’s chef; she takes such pride in her ravioli that, upon Tyler falling through the roof of the mess hall and landing in a pot of her pasta during a disastrous challenge attempt, her first concern is to make sure he has not ruined the ravioli. She also appears alongside Chris and Chef during the elimination ceremonies, wearing a ravioli-themed gown. Sunshine is also a chef in the series Total Drama Couples, though without Chris or Chef by her side; here, she is also one of the three judges, alongside her friends Nalyd and Matt. She shows the same personality and obsession with Duncan as in Fame, and continues to cook nothing but ravioli for the contestants (even “breakfast ravioli” in the morning), as well as warning them not to go to certain parts of the decrepit hotel – namely, room 28-B. Sunshine also makes implied cameo appearances in several competition series. In TDI Bachelorette', Christin notices something run by her into the mansion after Duncan’s arrival, leaving the scent of ravioli. Later, a shadowy, petite figure is seen sneaking through his room, giggling, heavily implying that it is Sunshine. Throughout the show, Chris makes frequent references to ravioli, and Christin claims it is his favorite meal, an apparent Sunshine reference. Sunshine also makes an implied appearance when Shadow (another individual Sunshine is attracted to) arrives on the island in the first episode of ''Total Sonic Island. Upon his appearance, a voice is heard in the distance loudly and passionately declaring their love for Shadow, and an irritated Chris urges Chef over walkie-talkie to “sweep the island one more time, make sure that pixie’s gone”. She is also mentioned as the apparent “imaginary friend” of Izzy in the series The Legend of Total Drama Island, where she is quickly described by Izzy as being interested in Duncan. At the time being, it is unknown if she is really present or simply a figment of Izzy’s disturbed imagination. Aside from competition series, Sunshine is also a main character in several non-competition works. She is one of the main characters in My Totally Dramatic Life: Series 2, having lived in the meager garden of main character Matt Tollin’s mother, hearing stories from her of Matt’s adventures in the previous series. She quickly embraced Matt and his companions as friends, particularly “Doo Can”, whom she believed to be the twin brother of Duncan. Later, she appeared when Trent was challenging Matt to a battle, helping her friend mock him. She then helped Matt prepare for the fight armoring the both of them with kitchen utensils, and went with him to the location designated by Trent, where they discovered a pig capable of speech and song. Sunshine is also one of the six main characters in the series Total Wikia Elementary. She befriends Nalyd against his will, along with the other four main characters (Matt, Owe, Stephen, and Tdifan). They spend the rest of first grade embarking on zany adventures, often instigated by the antics of Sunshine and Matt. Notable examples include Sunshine forcing Nalyd to escort her to a high-school dance dressed as Duncan, having a birthday party at Chuck E. Cheeses where she invites only her “closest friends” (the entire class) and receives a Duncan doll from everyone but Nalyd, going on a sugar-high rampage at Ten Flags, believing herself to be a superhero and forming the “Ravioli Action Squad” with Matt and Owe, contributing to the ultimate failure of a school play, seeking out the person who sent her an anonymous love letter, competing in a children’s reality TV show where she ends up disappearing in the final four (she claims to have gone to Indonesia, which she calls “really boring”), and convincing her friends to celebrate Halloween in the middle of March. She ultimately graduates from first grade, and due to thinking the end of first grade means the end of school forever, convinces Nalyd to perform tasks from a list of “fun” things she and Matt had wanted to do with him. Nalyd endures the mostly-humiliating requests under the belief that he will soon be moving to Alaska, only for the move to fall through and Ms. McClean to inform them that they will resume school in the fall. To make matters worth, Nalyd ends up spending his entire summer with Sunshine and the rest of his “friends” at a sleepaway camp. Sunshine returns for the second-grade season of Total Wikia Elementary, initially with all her previous friends but Nalyd; she and the rest of the group end up joining his class after they discover that their class, held in room 9372, does not exist. She then continues her antics throughout the year, among them teaming up with Nalyd to bring Matt to a concert for his birthday, helping Nalyd with his attraction to a British girl who likes Matt instead of him, escaping the wrath of the Queen of England after Matt offends her during a trip to Europe, setting up an “Evil Twin Tent” and charging people a quarter to see her twin sister in order to earn money for a comic book, being brought to the hospital and going out of her mind on anesthesia after stubbing her toe at Nalyd’s birthday party, giving her classmates horrible advice that ruins all of their lives, terrifying Ms. McClean during the Elementary School Olympics, causing chaos in an attempt to help the less fortunate in the midst of a canned food drive, and competing in yet another reality show where she once again disappears during the night. Over the summer, she apparently takes up residence on a deserted island after a disastrous cruise with her parents, and then helps a secret government agency known as BOOGIE save the world, though this may or may not have been a scone-induced dream by Nalyd. She returns for third grade at Wawanawkwa Elementary. Sunshine is also one of the three main characters in Total Wikia Pokémon. For more information on this appearance, see her profile here. Relationships Friends During her time on Earth, Sunshine’s deep and true kindness and loyalty has led to her having quite a few friends. The two most famous examples are '''Nalyd Renrut' and Matt Tollin, who are depicted as her close companions in nearly all of her appearances. Sunshine and Matt often have a similar off-kilter way of thinking, and the two engage in various misadventures together, though certain chapters of Total Wikia Elementary imply Matt is under the impression Sunshine is actually a boy. Matt was also the one who created and gave Sunshine her “son”, Sunny D. Sunshine and Nalyd’s relationship is somewhat more complicated, as Nalyd is somewhat more resistant to participate in her obviously flawed schemes and regards her of being of lesser intelligence (which she very well might be). This relationship certainly could not have been aided by their brief relationship and subsequent breakup (see below). However, Sunshine continues to adore Nalyd and he has an apparent soft spot for her as well; their friendship became much better and closer when Nalyd became Sunshine’s technical brother-in-law, due to his relationship with her sister Ravioli. Aside from these two, Sunshine is depicted as being friends with Tdifan, her only fellow girl in her group of friends, Stephen, who somewhat resents her but whom she adores due to his relation to Duncan, and Oweguy, who she has been friends with for a few years in TWE and who she befriended in her actual backstory as well, referring to him as her “brother”. In her reality show appearances, she is also depicted as being friends with Chef and, to a much lesser extent, Chris. She also regards nearly everyone she meets as her friend, regardless of their own feelings regarding her, and has many less-obvious or famous friendships as well. Romantic Interests Sunshine has clearly never had a successful relationship, due to her rather unusual method of expressing her feelings, which usually involves stalking her object(s) of affection. Her most famous crush has always been Duncan, whom she first heard of when viewing audition tapes on the Total Drama website. She has subsequently become obsessed; she often lavishes him with attention and affection in her reality show appearances, frequently talks about him and carries around a Duncan doll in TWE, is implied to have followed him to Chris’ mansion in TDI Bachelorette, and is described by Izzy as apparently staring lustfully at him during her appearance as Izzy’s “imaginary friend” in LTDI. Duncan has never returned Sunshine’s affections, usually being afraid of or disturbed by her, or otherwise involved relationship-wise (usually with Courtney). She has also had several similar crushes, but none more famous than Duncan. Sunshine’s only “real” relationship is most likely her brief one with Nalyd when the two were hippies, meeting while protesting caterpillar rights and hitting it off. However, the relationship did not last – Nalyd decided to clean up his life and stop being a hippie, going to Harvard and competing on reality shows, Sunshine’s mental instability became an issue, and Nalyd suspected her of cheating on him with Duncan while he was away competing. Subsequently, the two broke up; later on, they would become friends once more, and Sunshine would help push forward the relationship between Nalyd and Ravioli. Antagonists Sunshine does not have any antagonists that she is aware of; however, some of her friends are occasionally annoyed by her antics. Nalyd is most often the one annoyed by her, though Stephen frequently is as well. Sunshine also likely has a slight conflict with Courtney, due to their shared feelings for Duncan; however, in one TWE chapter, she described herself as being on “Team Duncan x Courtney”. Family Sunshine more or less has two “families” – her Land of Ravioli family, who generally resent her and who she has little to no contact with, and her Earth family, who she is very close with. The former includes Mama and Papa Pasti, her parents who ran a high-profile business, and who spent much of Sunshine’s life begging her to be more normal. It also encompasses the two siblings she was raised with, her older sister Macaronia, a type-A personality who was being groomed to take over the family business, and her younger brother Linguini, a child prodigy. Both her siblings found her unusual; Macaronia refused to be seen with her while Linguini often wanted to experiment on her so as to determine the cause of her unorthodox behavior. Sunshine’s relationships with her Earth family have been much warmer. Among this family is her twin sister Ravioli, who retains a conflicted but ultimately positive relationship with her, albeit she is often irritated by Sunshine’s antics; indirectly, this also makes Nalyd her unofficial brother-in-law, due to his relationship with Ravioli. There is also Sunshine’s niece and nephew through Ravioli, Amy Pasti-Renrut, who Sunshine adores in spite of Amy’s clear belief that her aunt is insane, and Elmo Renrut, who has a much better relationship with Sunshine since she often gives him food. Finally, there is also Sunshine’s own “son”, Sunny D, the result of her friend Matt placing a baby picture of Duncan in a microwave with some ravioli. Sunshine loves her adoptive son deeply and devotes much of her time and energy to him; however, her parenting skills are clearly lacking and Sunny D has grown up an anxiety-ridden, awkward young man, though he retains an excellent relationship with his mother nonetheless. Though they are not exactly related, Sunshine is also familiar with Nalyd’s mother and Ravioli’s technical mother-in-law Nanny Renrut, and Sunshine appears to be one of the only people who does not register or acknowledge her general unpleasantness and instability. Gallery Trivia *Sunshine was created and named based on the “Sunshine” portion of creator username Sunshineandravioli. **Sunshine is generally used as a representation of the authoress, though she is considered to take on the persona of Sunshine’s twin Ravioli during more serious situations. *Sunshine’s clothing in her original image was intended to be stolen from TDI contestants – in particular, her shirt from Beth and her pants from Duncan, explaining why both appear oversized; this is also why she was depicted barefoot, as no TDI contestants’ shoes would fit her. In later images, however, she has better-fitting clothing of a similar color scheme, as well as shoes (in her newest image, brown ballet flats). *Sunshine stands around three-and-a-half feet tall, on the short side even for a pixie, which average between three feet and four-and-a-half feet. *In more recent images, Sunshine’s hair has grown progressively long and her physical appearance has matured; she also wears her ravioli apron slightly less often. *Sunshine was going to star in a series of stories revolving around her, her magical abilities as a pixie, and her relatives in the Land of Ravioli. However, they were not written for various reasons. **Another story was planned which would be written as Sunshine’s journal following her banishment from the Land of Ravioli, illustrating her inability to properly interpret various parts of Earth life. Again, this was never written for various reasons. *Sunshine’s friendship with Owe and referral to him as her “brother” was done because Sunshine and Owenguy are siblings in real life. *Sunshine and Nalyd’s relationship and background as caterpillar hippies was made up on the fly by the actual users during a camp. *Many of Sunshine’s antics in Total Wikia Elementary are inspired by or directly based on events in the lives of the three authors, Nalyd’s especially. *Sunshine’s level of insanity has fluctuated throughout her existence and often depends on where she is appearing; she has gone from rather normal with simply a few naïve tendencies to nearly-rabid and everywhere in between. Currently, she is usually depicted as being at a middle ground between the two extremes, portrayed as a kindhearted but naïve girl who often has a convoluted thinking process and has extreme outbursts from time to time.